Not Her
by hotpinkkindagirl23
Summary: Jake didn't even know what to think. He felt sick to his stomach. It all seemed so surreal. It was just that morning that they had been riding and fooling around. This could not be happening. Not now. Not to her. Why? What did she do to deserve this?
1. Chapter 1

Jake didn't even know what to think. He felt sick to his stomach. It all seemed so surreal. It was just that morning that they had been riding and fooling around. This could not be happening. Not now. Not to her. Why? What did she do to deserve this? All of those questions kept running through his head. The room seemed to be getting smaller, like it was closing in on him. Everything started to spin. He finally shut his eyes and sat down. Only one thought was plastered in his mind this whole time.

She can't die.

Thinking through everything, he started to replay the afternoon in his head. In doing that, he realized that this hadn't started this afternoon. This had started a while back. He was embarrassed that he hadn't noticed sooner. Looking back on it, he thought that he would have realized, would have seen the signs. They were all right there, right under his nose. But he had been too blinded by the events of the past month that he didn't even notice how distant she had been these past few days.  
It hit him like a wreaking ball, that she had known that something was wrong. And she had tried to tell him. He remembered more than one instance when she had been upset, that she tried to tell him something, each time getting interrupted. He knew that what she had to say was nothing that he wanted to hear. He hadn't meant to avoid the topic of whatever she had wanted to tell him, he just did it subconsciously. He could see that whatever it was it was making her upset, and he had wanted to make it better.

But he couldn't. Not this time. This time, he couldn't protect her. He had always been there protecting her, ever since they were little kids. He knew now that there was something more to it, but he had always been really protective of her. She had been there all along. The little girl that he had grown up with. The girl that was his best friend. The girl he had fallen in love with. The girl he would do anything for. She was hurting, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Thinking these thoughts, a new wave if nausea hit him. He was breaking down, and he knew it. He had to get out of there. He couldn't let her see him like this. He needed to be strong for her, but he knew that he could not do that. Not right now. He got up off of his seat on her bedside very abruptly, making her jump. "I'll be back later." he mumbled as he rushed towards the door, trying not to just puke his guts out right then and there.

"Jake?" he heard her confused voice as he slammed the door shut with more force than necessary. He started to walk down the long hallway. He hated hospitals. As he walked, his pace got faster and faster, until he ran. He ran right through the waiting room where all of her friends were waiting. He ran and didn't look back. He got outside and the cool breeze of the night sent shivers convulsing down his back, reminding him that he had left his jacket inside. But that didn't matter at the moment. Nothing did. Except that beautiful 16 year old girl who was scared and hurt, right inside of the building. He walked over to the shrubs next to the side of the building and vomited.

As he stood there, he knew what he had to do. He walked back inside and went to the pay phone in the lobby. He dialed the number quickly and listened to it ring. On the fourth ring, someone answered. "Hello?" a gruff voice said into the phone.

"Dad? Something's wrong with Sam. Can you and mom come here?" he pleaded to his father, pain dripping from every word. For the first time in years, he let his dad hear him cry.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! If you have read my story, The Last's of Summer's Sun, you'll know that this story starts out the same, but that was completely intentional. It was a challenge from my friend, seeing if I could fit the same first chapter into two different plots. I promise you they are very different stories! This story used to be up, but then I took it down, so now I'm just re-posting it. Please REVIEW! Thanks! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously... _

_As he stood there, he knew what he had to do. He walked back inside and went to the pay phone in the lobby. He dialed the number quickly and listened to it ring. On the fourth ring, someone answered. "Hello?" a gruff voice said into the phone._

_"Dad? Something's wrong with Sam. Can you and mom come here?" he pleaded to his father, pain dripping from every word. For the first time in years, he let his dad hear him cry._

* * *

**A couple weeks Earlier: **

Jake had always been my best friend, even when we were little kids. But this, this wasn't like before. This was... wow. Just... wow. Jake had come home from college yesterday. I smiled just remembering:

* * *

"Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep!" my alarm clock blared. I rolled over just enough to see the clock.

5:45

Too early... I mean, it is Saturday. I'll just stay in bed for a few more minutes. Then I'll get up and do my chores.

I don't know how long had passed, I was drifting in and out of sleep. But I felt someone watching me. Hmm... strange. I'm in my bedroom, who would be watching me? That's when I felt a warm breath on my neck.

"Hey, Brat. Miss me?"

The voice came from behind me. I flipped around, only to go tumbling to the floor. There, sitting on my bed, was none other than Jake Ely.

"Jake!" I squealed as I threw myself at him, surprising him and causing him to fall backwards.

"I'll take that as a yes." he murmured.

"Oh, my god! I knew you were coming home today, but I thought you wouldn't be here until late this morning." I said, thrilled that he was home.

"Umm... Brat? It is late in the morning." Jake said, with an amused smile on his face.

"What? No, it's not. It can't be!" I moved my arms which were still wrapped around Jake, and turned to look at the clock. "Oh, man! It's 11?" I hadn't realized that I had slept for that long. I wonder why nobody woke me up... "But anyways... I'm so glad that you're back! You wouldn't believe what has been going on around here..." I started, only to get interrupted by Jake.

"Yeah, college is great! Thanks for asking! My classes are good, my friends are good. Everything is good." He said sarcastically, a smile playing across his face. If there was one thing I missed more than him, it was him teasing me. Which was weird, because usually I can't stand it. I had really missed him. I mean, he had been at my house every day for the last... well for forever! Then all of a sudden, I see him only on holiday's and during the summer? And he was my best friend. I know what you are thinking, "She likes him" but really, I don't. We have always been best friends. It's expected of us to be friends.

"Sorry. So, college was good. Anything else you need to get out before I start filling you in?" I asked, a smile forming on my lips as we fell right back into the old routine, me try to say something important, and him shoot it down with a sarcastic remark. Some things never change.

"Yeah, actually, there is something else that I want to say." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh? And what would that be?" I asked, playing along, knowing what was coming next. It was probably something about me always getting into trouble or getting hurt, or being clumsy or something like that.

"I really missed you." Jake said as he pulled me in for another hug.

_Well that's not what I was expecting. _

Jake Ely, as long as I can remember, has never been the first to hug me. Or anybody for that matter.

I hugged him back. "I missed you too. It was weird not seeing you." I said into his shoulder.

"I know. It's been forever since Christmas." his voice muffled by my hair.

"Okay," I said, pulling back a little, staying close to him, but so that I could see his face. "So, back to what I was saying before you interrupted me."

He smiled. We just sat in my bedroom on my bed talking for hours. We just caught up and hung out. There was something different about him. He talked a lot more than he used to. Wasn't quite as reserved. But part of that was still there, I could see it in his eyes.

At around 1, Gram knocked on my door. "Hey, Jake! I'm glad you're home! Anyways, Samantha, I just got back from town and I need your help putting everything away before the party tonight." she said, before smiling one more time at Jake and heading back down stairs.

Jake went back home, promising that he would be back at 7 with the rest of his family. As I ran my morning through my head, I realized that I hadn't really SEEN Jake. I hadn't been paying any attention to that. I had been so focused on our conversation. Hmm...

At 6, I went upstairs to get ready pulling on a new pair of jeans and a light green blouse that everyone says makes my eyes look nice. I put on some complementing eye shadow and a touch of lip gloss. I don't know who I was dressing up for, but I was. I walked down stairs and already the party was in full swing. Everyone laughing and having a great time. The Ely's arrived at 7 on the dot. They all piled out of the truck and I took everything in. I looked at Jake. I mean REALLY looked at him, not "looked at him" like I had this morning. Wow. He looked really good. He had short black hair, mustang eyes, a blue dress shirt, and a pair of jeans on. And he looked hot!

"Wait, WHAT? Where did that come from?" I asked myself. As Jake approached, I shook the thoughts out of my head. The night was one of talking, dancing, laughing, and just having a great time. My other best friend, Jen, and her family were there along with a few other people like Clara from the diner, Heck Ballard, the sherif, Trudy and Preston, a nice elderly couple who lived not too far from here, Darrell, Jake's other best friend, and of coarse all of the Ely's.

* * *

Last night, I went to sleep thinking about my first reaction to Jake at the party. This morning, I woke up, ready to see him again. It was different from what it was before. I mean, before I wanted to see him, but that had been as like, a friend. This just felt different. Deep down, I knew why. I just didn't want to admit it to myself yet, not when I could just be in denial. But when I walked down the porch steps, in my jean shorts and pink tank top that cinched around the waist, and saw Jake riding up on his black mare, Witch, I knew I couldn't even deny it anymore.

_I was in like with Jake Ely._

* * *

**A/N: So... as some of you noticed I've sorta redid parts of this story. Just want to improve what I can. I didn't fix everything, just everything that I could remember to fix... and I added some to make the chapters longer. So... tell me what you think! REVIEW PLEASE! :) **_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously..._

_Last night, I went to sleep thinking about my first reaction to Jake at the party. This morning, I woke up, ready to see him again. It was different from what it was before. I mean, before I wanted to see him, but that had been as like, a friend. This just felt different. Deep down, I knew why. I just didn't want to admit it to myself yet, not when I could just be in denial. But when I walked down the porch steps, in my jean shorts and pink tank top that cinched around the waist, and saw Jake riding up on his black mare, Witch, I knew I couldn't even deny it anymore._

_I was in like with Jake Ely._

* * *

What's the difference between being "in like" with someone and being "in love" with someone? I asked myself as I set about my barn chores. When Jake had arrived, I had greeted him with a smile and a "hey," but after admitting to myself that I liked him, I needed to figure stuff out. As I pondered all of this, I felt a warm breath on my neck, similar to the one I felt yesterday. Hmm... I wonder who that could be.

"Jake, knock it off." I said, hoping that it really was Jake.

"What? How did you know I was there?" he asked, shocked that I was this observant. He used to be able to sneak up on me all the time. Not anymore.

"I have my ways..." I said... flirtatiously? I was flirting with him now?

"Do you, now?" he flirted back. Wait, did I miss something?

"Yes. I do." I stated simply, turning and walking away, praying that he would follow me.

He did not disappoint. "Well, anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a ride."

"Yeah, sure! ... Oh... actually, sorry, I can't. I have to finish my barn chores." I said, motioning to the pitch fork that was at the entrance of the barn.

Walking over and picking up the pitch fork, Jake replied, "I'll help you and then we can go for a ride."

"Sure. That would be great." I answered with a playful smile.

For the next hour and a half, Jake and I talked, did the chores, and fooled around. He hadn't changed at all. Besides him talking more, but other than that, he was the same old Jake Ely.

* * *

JPOV

_Man, is she pretty!_ I thought as I rode over the bridge leading into River Bend, the home of my best friend.

Sam was just walking down the porch steps in short jean shorts and a pink tank top that hugged her curvy, yet slim, figure. She has sure grown up a lot.

"Hey," she said, smiling up at me with a smile that just melted my heart. I couldn't form a coherent sentence at the moment, so I just smiled and nodded. I watched as she made her way around the ranch yard, doing her chores. She moved with such grace, that I couldn't believe that this was the same girl I had left behind a year previous.

I took care of Witch, and I started to sneak up on Sam. When I was really close to her, I mean REALLY close to her, so close that I could have wrapped my arms around her waste, I froze. I couldn't help the images that flashed through my mind.

_Sam wrapped in my arms. _

___Her beautiful smile as she turned to face me. _

_Holding her close and kissing her.  
_

I had never thought of those kinds of things before.

I mean, obviously, I had, I mean, I was a teenage boy, but not about HER!

This was SAM.

Samantha Anne Forester, Brat, whatever way you say it, it seemed different for me.

Sam broke my reverie.

"Jake, knock it off," she said sternly.

Oh my god!

There is no WAY she could possibly know what I was thinking.

"What?" I responded, then something else came to my attention.

"How did you know I was there?" I asked.

She never was the most observant person I know as it was, but usually when she was doing her chores, she was thinking about something, keeping her mind a thousand miles away from River Bend Ranch.

That's how I was always able to sneak up on her.

"I have my ways..." she said, her face flashing from a smile, to a puzzled look.

"Do you, now?" I countered.

"Yes. I do." she stated, a flirtatious smile playing across her face, making her green eyes light up.

Wait, flirtatious smile?

Nah... I must be imagining it.

She can't like me in that way.

She turned on her heel and walked away.

I was watched her go, I was stunned by the way she moved her body.

I almost forgot what I came for in the first place.

I followed her, as she walked towards the barn.

"Well, anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a ride." I said, not really asking a question, but getting my intention across none the less.

"Yeah, sure! ... Oh... actually, sorry, I can't. I have to finish my barn chores." she gestured towards a pitchfork that was standing up against the barn door.

Walking over and picking up the pitch fork, I replied, "I'll help you and then we can go for a ride." You aren't going to get out of it that easy.

"Sure. That would be great." She answered with that smile again.

The next hour and a half flew by like it was a minute and a half. I found myself talking more than I did before. There was something about her. She had changed quite a bit. She was no longer the annoying little girl who always used to follow me around. I was having to force myself to call her "Brat." The name didn't seem to fit anymore. Watching her do her chores and laugh and talk and all the normal stuff that we used to do together, I realized that something major had changed. I no longer felt like I was hanging out with my little sister. I felt an attraction to her that was never there before. By the time the hour and a half was up, I could tell you one thing for sure.

_I was falling for my best friend._

* * *

**A/N: Awwww just a little peak into Jake's head.. :) Please let me know what you think! Review review review! :) **_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously..._

_The next hour and a half flew by like it was a minute and a half. I found myself talking more than I did before. There was something about her. She had changed quite a bit. She was no longer the annoying little girl who always used to follow me around. I was having to force myself to call her "Brat." The name didn't seem to fit anymore. Watching her do her chores and laugh and talk and all the normal stuff that we used to do together, I realized that something major had changed. I no longer felt like I was hanging out with my little sister. I felt an attraction to her that was never there before. By the time the hour and a half was up, I could tell you one thing for sure._

_I was falling for my best friend._

* * *

Over the next week and a half, Sam and I flirted shamelessly.

I was still baffled that Sam was flirting back.

The more time I spent with her, the more time I wanted to spend with her. I found myself always thinking about Sam.

When she was with me, I was lost in whatever we were doing. It was like it was only her and I, nothing else existed. I know that sounds really cliche, but hey, there's a reason that is used so often.

And when I wasn't with her, I was constantly thinking, "I wonder what she's doing right now..." or "I wonder what she's thinking now..."

Every time I saw her, it felt like time stood still, for just the brief second it took for her to see me. Her face would always light up in her heart-melting smile. Her warm voice would call out, "Hey, Jake!"

We would hang out and enjoy each others company. I had never before realized how intriguing she was. Every day, there was something new. She was just a happy presence to be around. She was always smiling and that made me smile, too.

As the days went by, I was bemused that I hadn't noticed all of this stuff before. I was shocked at the effect that she had on me. The slightest brush of her hand against my thigh while I was handing her a bridal, or when she would accidentally back into me in the barn while cleaning the tack. Just those little things could make or break my day. I was in deep.

I had finally worked up the nerve to take her out on a proper date. I was planning on taking her on a picnic by our river. We had a special spot on the river by her house. There was a rock there, and that's where we shared a lot of special moments.

I know it's not anything fancy, but I don't think it needs to be. Sam and I aren't really the "fancy" type.

I told her to dress casually, and went home to get everything set up. I was planning a nice, low-key evening where we could just talk, and be ourselves. Sorta like we normally do.

With candles and romantic music, of coarse.

I made all of her favorite foods: mac n' cheese, pb&j, strawberries, grapes, and an apple pie for dessert. My mom actually made the latter.

I just hope that she likes it...

* * *

SPOV

I cannot believe that all of this has happened.

Last year, if you had told me that I would be in love with Jake Ely, I would have called you insane.

None the less, I am, in fact, in love with Jacob Ely.

I don't know how it got to this point, but I'm really glad that it did. I love the warm feeling that spreads through out my body whenever I think about him.

When I was with him, I felt really good about myself. He was always saying really sweet things to me, and I loved it.

Sometimes, I see him watching me when he thinks I'm not looking. But I can't be one to judge, because I do the same thing to him.

I am so excited for tonight! At the moment, I am searching through my closet looking for something to wear. He finally asked me on a date!

I don't really know where we're going, but he told me to dress casual.

I dressed myself in light washed jeans and a green baby doll top that Jake once said made my eyes look nice.

When I heard the sound of Jake's truck pulling in over the bridge, I fought back the butterflies and took a deep breath.

I threw on my flip-flops and ran down the stairs to get to the door. I opened it right as he was going to knock.

"Hey, you." Jake said, his eyes sweeping over me. I took the opportunity to look at what he wore, too. He was dressed in dark-wash jeans and a navy button-up shirt.

_He looked good. _

"Hey," I managed to get out between my ogling.

"You look beautiful." he breathed out, leaning forward to brush a piece of stray hair out of my face.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself." I teased, leaning into his touch.

"You ready to go then?" he asked me.

"Sure." I said, following him down the stairs. I started making my way to his truck when I felt his hand grab my own.

"If it's alright, I have something a little different planned for us." he said, shifting his feet nervously.

"Sure, I don't mind." I encouraged, squeezing his had reassuringly. I let him guide me by our still intertwined hands, past the barn and to our spot on the river. As we approached what I'm assuming is our date spot, Jake let go of my hand and moved so that he was standing behind me. I looked back at him questioningly, but when he nodded in front of me, I turned back to look.

I gasped as I took in the sight before me.

Jake had set out a picnic blanket with all of my favorite foods on it. Surrounding the blanket, were candles that were already lighted and flickering softly in the dark.

I turned on my heal to face him and threw my arms around him. I buried my face in his neck and whispered, "I can't believe you did all this for me." I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Of coarse I would do all this for you. You deserve way more than this." he whispered into my hair.

_I know that this is going to be the start of something really good. I can feel it._

* * *

**A/N: This chapter I changed a lot! I felt like I had gypped you guys out of a date, so I wanted to write one in.. :) Please let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it? Just let me know! Thanks so much! REVIEW PLEASE! :) **_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously..._

_I turned on my heal to face him and threw my arms around him. I buried my face in his neck and whispered, "I can't believe you did all this for me." I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist. _

"_Of coarse I would do all this for you. You deserve way more than this." he whispered into my hair. _

_I know that this is going to be the start of something really good. I can feel it._

* * *

I was right.

So, very, right.

I had never been happier in my life. Jake makes me feel so... good. He makes me feel confident, beautiful, intelligent, and important. I can truly be myself around him, and I feel good about it.

He's not too hard to look at, either.

Everything was perfect...

Almost.

If it weren't for these freaking headaches! I don't really know why, but I get them all the time! For stupid reasons, too! Like, yesterday, I was riding Ace, and the clicking of the stirrups gave me a migraine.

I have never gotten migraines in my life. Ever. Until about a week ago.

The slightest things seem to set them off at random times. Yesterday the stirrups were a problem, but today, they are fine. I really do not know what's going on.

_Whatever._ I thought to myself, as I opened the bottle of Ibuprofen, which lately has been my saving grace.

_It'll pass. It always does. I just have to wait it out. _

I'm thinking it's the stress of finals, and the weeks after that.

My dad, Brynna, Cody, and Gram were leaving for two weeks after school let out. I would be in charge of the ranch by myself. Obviously, I would have the ranch hands, and Jake, but I was still responsible for anything that happened.

Well, whatever it was, it sucked.

After taking two Ibuprofen, and then an extra for good measure, I made my way out to the ranch yard. I had already finished my chores for the day, and I was supposed to be meeting Jen for a ride in an hour. But what to do until then...

I was running through my options when I saw Jake come out of the barn. That's funny. I didn't even know that he was here. Hmmm...

"Hey, Jake!" I called over to him.

"Hey, Brat!" he smiled as he strode over to me, and wrapped me in his arms, pulling me close to his chest.

I stood up on my tip-toes slightly so I could reach up and peck him on the lips.

A peck, which he decided to deepen, until I no longer had any control over what was going on. I was lost in Jake. His smell, his warmth, his big, strong arms wrapped securely around my waist. Nothing had changed from the first time that we kissed. It was the same sensation every time. And I could not get enough.

Finally, I had to pull away and catch my breath, before things got out of hand. "So, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"What? Do you want me to leave? Because if I'm bugging you, being here, then I can just..." he joked.

"No! Of coarse I want you here! I was just curious as to why you were here." I interrupted. I knew he was joking, but I was totally serious.

"Yeah, I know," he chuckled. "I was actually here to see you, and also to check on a few things about when Wyatt leaves, later this summer."

"Oh, yeah. Okay, well not that I wouldn't love to hang out, but I am meeting Jen for a ride. I need to go get Ace tacked up." I said.

Just then, another headache hit me. I whimpered in pain and stumbled a little. Jakes arms, which had fallen to his sides, shot up to help steady me.

"You okay, Brat?" he asked, obviously concerned.

"Umm... yeah. I just have a headache. I just took some Ibuprofen, so it should start to work soon." I told him, ready to just curl up and die. That's how bad it hurt.

"Maybe you shouldn't go riding." Jake said cautiously.

"Nah. I'll be fine in a few minutes. This isn't the first time this has happened." I tried to console him. "I think it's because of the heat, and the stress of finals and everything."

"Okay..." Jake said, uncertainty coloring his voice. "But if it happens again, please tell me. And if you don't feel better, don't go riding, okay? I'm sure that Jennifer would understand."

"Okay. See? I'm already feeling better! Good as new! Well, I need to go tack up Ace. I'm going to be late."

"Okay." Jake replied as he bent down to kiss my cheek. That's another thing I love about him. I thought to myself as I got Ace brushed and ready. The fact that it's not all about kissing and the physical stuff for him. Which was good because he wasn't going to get any "physical stuff" from me anytime soon.

As I rode out to meet Jen, with my head still pounding, I made myself a mental promise. I would not tell anyone about my headaches because if Jake though something was even slightly wrong, his over protective side would take over, and he would tell my dad. Then he wouldn't end up leaving for their vacation. And he needed a break. They all did. Plus, the headaches were only because of stress. I would be fine.

_If only I knew..._

**A/N: Didn't change too much in this chapter. I liked it pretty much the way it was. I don't know if it's any good, though.. let me know your thoughts! Thanks so much for reading and (hopefully) reviewing! :) **_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously..._

_As I rode out to meet Jen, with my head still pounding, I made myself a mental promise. I would not tell anyone about my headaches because if Jake though something was even slightly wrong, his over protective side would take over, and he would tell my dad. Then he wouldn't end up leaving for their vacation. And he needed a break. They all did. Plus, the headaches were only because of stress. I would be fine._

_If only I knew..._

* * *

"Samantha, are you listening to me?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, Dad, I am. Relax! I know what I'm doing! I need to do all of my regular chores, and then help Jake with the horses. We've been over this like, fifty times. I'll be fine!" I comforted him. He was having second thoughts about leaving me home alone for such a long time. "I'll have the Ely's right down the road if anything goes wrong. Which it won't. I'll be fine." I assured him as I gently gave him a push toward his truck.

It was the day that Dad, Gram, Brynna, and Cody were leaving. I was fighting through another headache as I walked into the barn to get started on my chores.

I had accidentally slept in too late this morning.

Again.

I had been doing that for the past week. It's not like I was staying up late, actually it's the opposite. I have been going to bed at around 7 and still waking up tired. I didn't know what was going on, but I blamed getting up too early for school and chores before and stress.

As I finished chores and stood watching the horses in the pasture, I felt familiar strong arms snake around my waste. "Hey, Brat." said a familiar, husky, voice, right next to my ear.

"Hey! I was just thinking about you." I replied with a smile, putting my arms on top of his, and leaning back into his chest.

It was true, I was. I was just thinking that I wasn't really sure what we were. We were closer than we were before and we kept showing each other these signs of affection, but we never really talked about it. I thought of him as more than just my friend.

I literally cringed whenever I thought "best friend."

That wasn't enough anymore.

"Really, now? Hmmm... interesting." he joked, trying to get me to elaborate on my thought. I wasn't having it, though.

"Yeah. So, anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a ride with me?" I asked.

"Sure... Sam? What is this?" he asked me, sounding very concerned. I looked at where he was pointing on my arm.

There was a huge bruise there. It was turning an ugly shade of purple.

_Hmm... it wasn't there this morning. I definitely would have noticed that._

"And this?" he asked again, pointing to a different part of my arm. I stepped back from him, looking at myself.

I was covered in bruises.

_I hadn't even noticed them before._

"Umm... they're bruises." I replied cautiously._ I have no idea where any of these came from._

"Yeah. I got that, thanks. I mean, how did you get them?" Jake said in a clipped tone. I looked up at his face and I saw that he couldn't look away from one of the bruises. It was in the shape of a hand.

"Jake, I swear to God, I don't even know. I didn't even realize that I had them until you pointed them out." I said, desperate for him to believe me. I really did not need him thinking that I was in some kind of trouble or that I was not able to take care of myself.

"Sam, how could you not notice getting bruises like that?" he asked, getting a little angry now.

"I really don't know." He wasn't going to believe me. "Maybe I just bruise really easily." I knew it was a flimsy excuse, but I didn't know what else would be going on.

"Okay..." he said, uncertain. "Let's just go inside for a little while, I'm hungry." He tugged my hand gently and pulled me into the house.

_There goes that ride..._

* * *

**A/N: I know... this one's a short one... I didn't change a lot in this one, either. Please review and tell me if you like my story better this way, or if it sucks. Either way, let me know what you're thinking! Thanks! :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously..._

"_Umm... they're bruises." I replied cautiously. I have no idea where any of these came from._

_"Yeah. I got that, thanks. I mean, how did you get them?" Jake said in a clipped tone. I looked up at his face and I saw that he couldn't look away from one of the bruises. It was in the shape of a hand._

_"Jake, I swear to God, I don't even know. I didn't even realize that I had them until you pointed them out." I said, desperate for him to believe me. I really did not need him thinking that I was in some kind of trouble or that I was not able to take care of myself._

_"Sam, how could you not notice getting bruises like that?" he asked, getting a little angry now._

_"I really don't know." He wasn't going to believe me. "Maybe I just bruise really easily." I knew it was a flimsy excuse, but I didn't know what else would be going on._

_"Okay..." he said, uncertain. "Let's just go inside for a little while, I'm hungry." He tugged my hand gently and pulled me into the house._

_There goes that ride..._

* * *

JPOV

I stayed with Sam for the rest of the day. Those bruises were really bugging me. The worst one was in the shape of a hand. Who the hell gave her that one? And she told me that she didn't know where she got them. I think I believe her. There was just something in her eyes. I don't know.

"Hey, Jake? I think I'm going to lie down. I have a headache." Sam told me as she headed upstairs.

"You have another headache?" I asked her. She told me about her headaches once. She had actually, physically fallen down because she was in so much pain.

"Yeah. I don't even know what this is about. I'm pretty sick of it, though. School is out. I'm not stressed anymore. What is going on?" she said. She turned on her heel and continued up the stairs, again. I followed her up into her bedroom where she lay down on her bed.

"Maybe you should see a doctor about it. It could be something serious. Or it could just be something minor. Either way, the doctor probably could get you something to help with the pain." I said. I didn't really like what was going on, because I didn't know what was going on. That's what scared me the most. The unknown. Especially when it had to do with Sam.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to if it doesn't get better, soon. I'm just thinking that it might just be the head flu or something. I don't know. I just want to sleep for a couple of years."

That made me chuckle a little. "Okay, Brat. I'm going to head home for the night. Call if you need anything, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. See ya tomorrow." Sam mumbled into her pillow. By the time I had turned off the light and closed the door, she was sound asleep.

* * *

SPOV

I don't know how long I slept, but when I woke up, I was still tired. Can I ever catch a break? I just want to NOT be tired for like, two seconds. I thought back to what Jake had suggested yesterday. Did I really need to go see a doctor? I didn't think so... but maybe...

I was brought out of my thoughts by the phone ringing. I dragged my feet out of bed and climbed down the stairs. I got to the phone just in time. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sam! It's Jen! Finally! I've called like, 10 times now. I was about to come over to make sure you weren't dead or something!" Jen scolded, but the effect was lost because of how relieved she sounded.

"What are you talking about? What time is it?" I asked, still a little disoriented from sleep.

"It's 2:00. In the afternoon. You slept ALL DAY. And we were supposed to ride!" Jen complained now that she was assured that I was okay.

"Oh, crap! The horses! Jen, I just woke up! I haven't done any of the barn chores or anything! I have to go! I'll call you later!" I rushed out, hanging up the phone.

Well, crap. The first two days dad is gone, and I'm already messing up. This is going to be a long two weeks...

It was around 5:00 when Jake pulled into the driveway with his truck. "Hey, beautiful." He said as he kissed my cheek.

"Hey! What's up?" I replied, excited to see him. I was always excited to see him.

"Nothing much. I was just coming to check up on you. I called this morning, but you didn't answer, so I assumed you were probably out for a ride."

For some reason, I didn't want to tell him that I had been asleep. I mean, I had gone to bed at 10:00 and then woken up at 2. That's 16 hours! He would probably read too much into it or something so I lied, "Yeah, I was."

"That's good! So did you have a nice ride?" he asked, seeming genuinely curious.

I felt like crap for lying to him. "Pretty good. So what did you do today?" I asked him, effectively changing the subject.

"Well, I went for a ride this morning, too. And then my dad had my brothers and I fix a fence in one of the pastures."

"Well that sounds exciting." I joked. We talked for another 20 minutes before he said that he had to get back home.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." he said as we walked towards his truck.

"Well, I appreciate your concern. I'll see you tomorrow?" I said as I pecked him on the lips.

"Definitely." he replied giving me one last kiss before getting in his truck and driving away.

Now what to do... I had finished all of my barn chores and I didn't really know what to do. I hadn't actually gone for a ride this morning, obviously, so I decided that I would right now.

I headed into the barn and tacked up Ace. Fifteen minutes later, I was headed across the open playa.

The wind felt awesome blowing through my hair. I felt as though nothing could touch me. I was flying.

Then it all came crashing down.

There was a searing pain that shot through my skull. It took me by surprise, so I didn't react as fast as I should have.

I had to stop.

I had to make this pain go away.

I couldn't think about anything else.

I was getting sloppy with my reigns and feet and Ace could tell that something was wrong. He came to a stop, but I wasn't ready for it.

I flew forwards and landed on the ground with a thud.

Then the pain started to slowly slip away, taking everything else with it.

Then there was nothing.

_Just blackness._

* * *

**A/N: I don't think I changed much in this chapter, either, but I don't remember. I hope that you find this story satisfactory so far. :) Please please review review review and tell me what you think about this. I don't even know if anyone actually likes it. Just let me know your thoughts. Thanks! :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update... again... but here is chapter 8. Part of the flashback in this chapter, is not mine, but Terri Farley's. :) Hope you like it! Please read and REVIEW! If you have been following this story and haven't recently read the past chapters (I just did them tonight. At 10:00.), I changed some things around and added some and just generally made them better (I hope... ;) ) Let me know what you think! (Getting annoying isn't it? Yeah. To me, too... sorry. I'll stop. :P)  
**

* * *

_Previously... _

"_Well, I appreciate your concern. I'll see you tomorrow?" I said as I pecked him on the lips._

_"Definitely." he replied giving me one last kiss before getting in his truck and driving away._

_Now what to do... I had finished all of my barn chores and I didn't really know what to do. I hadn't actually gone for a ride this morning, obviously, so I decided that I would right now. I headed into the barn and tacked up Ace. Fifteen minutes later, I was headed across the open playa. The wind felt awesome blowing through my hair. I felt as though nothing could touch me. I was flying. Then it all came crashing down._

_There was a searing pain that shot through my skull. It took me by surprise, so I didn't react as fast as I should have. I had to stop. I had to make this pain go away. I couldn't think about anything else. I was getting sloppy with my reigns and feet and Ace could tell that something was wrong. He came to a stop, but I wasn't ready for it. I flew forwards and landed on the ground with a thud. Then the pain started to slowly slip away, taking everything else with it. Then there was nothing._

_Just blackness._

* * *

JPOV

_Oh shit. _

I forgot to tell Sam that my mom wanted to come over in the morning to talk about some photography contest. Should I just turn back now? \

_She's going to think I'm stalking her or something... whatever. _

I pulled over to the side of the road and turned back towards River Bend. It was decently hot out, so I had both of the windows cranked down in my old truck. As I was driving alongside the playa, I heard a sickening screeching sound. It sounded like a horse was getting tortured or something. I pulled over to the side of the road again and got out of the truck.

_Is that...? No... what the hell would Ace be doing out here? Sam's already been riding today... _

But as I walked closer to the horse, I noticed that it was in fact Ace.

And that there was a reason he sounded so distressed.

_Oh no. Oh, god, no! _

There lying on the ground right under Ace was Sam. _My Sam. _

Not only that, but there was a herd of horses coming right towards them. I stopped and held my breath as they galloped by, blocking my view of the girl I loved.

After they had passed, I noticed that Ace hadn't moved. He was protecting Sam.

As I walked up to the scene, I had a flashback.

* * *

"_Come on Jake! Please, please, please, PLEASE! I will do anything! I just want to go for a ride!" Sam begged. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. _

"_No, Sam. He's done great so far today. Let's not push it." I had responded, already headed back into the barn. _

"_Please, Jake?" She asked one more time, just above a whisper. I made the mistake of looking into her eyes. She had really pretty green eyes, eyes that I couldn't say no to. Not that I would ever tell her that. _

"_Alright, Brat. Fine.." I started, only to get interrupted by a shouted "YES!" from Sam. "BUT." I continued, watching her face sink just a little. "But, you have to ride bareback. I don't think we should try this with a saddle just yet." I finished. _

"_Fine, fine, sure!" Sam hurriedly said, as she rushed to go get a bridle for Blackie. _

"_And you have to use a soft, bit-less bridle." I added, watching her hesitate in her haste to set out. _

"_Alright. I'll have to make one, then. Would an old nightgown be alright?" she asked, changing direction and heading towards the house. _

"_Yeah, that'd be fine." I said. I looked back at my own horse, and started to get her settled as I waited. _

_Soon enough, we set out, Blackie looking flashy and responding like a dream. He'd welcomed Sam's small weight on his back and her hand resting on his withers. His wide eyes took in everything and his slim black legs pranced as they'd passed the ranch house, angled through pastures, and headed for the open range. _

_Everything was going fine. I was watching Blackie, and Sam was following all of my directions exactly. She said later that it was because she looked up to me. I had only planned to take her out a mile or so, but Blackie was doing so great, we just kept on riding. All the way out, I opened the gates and closed them behind us. _

_Looking back, I don't know why I thought it was such a chore. But there was a major ranch rule that had to be followed. If a rider came to a gate that was open, the gate was left open. If it was shut, the rider had to ride through, then back his horse and close it. _

_Coming back, I let Sam ride ahead so that she could maneuver Blackie to open the gate. She'd only been riding him for one day, though, and it was windy. Blackie was already starting to spook at blowing sagebrush. _

_What the hell was I thinking, making her fight those gates? _

"_Ride parallel to the gate," I yelled. "Parallel, brat. Get him to face the hinge. That's it. Now rattle the gate. Whoa, keep him together. Now ride back and do it again. Parallel. Rattle it. See? He's not as scared this time." _

_I watched as Blackie tensed under her, but he trusted her to keep going and eventually he was fine. I watched on as Sam started to break a sweat trying to hold the gate open and get her horse through. _

"_Pull the gate towards you. Don't take your hand off it." _

"_Jake, it's too hard. He's scared." she had called back, her voice quavering. I noticed that her hands were starting to shake on the reins a little. All this just made me feel all the more impatient. _

"_Just back him through, or turn him," I called. "Don't take your hand off the gate, I said. Sam, get a grip." _

"_Jake, he's really scared," she said over Blackie's snorts. "You have to get this gate. I can't." _

_**All right, you baby. **_

_Those words haunted me. _

_As soon as the words left my mouth, Sam turned in her saddle to start yelling that she'd slug me if I didn't take it back, Blackie fell apart. He charged the gate. She lost her hold on it and Blackie thought he was trapped. _

_His shoulders were only pinned for a minute, but he reared to escape. I tried to ride in and help, but he bolted backward, slamming into my horse. She stayed on, until he took off for open range. _

_That's when she'd lost her reins. I watched in horror as she leaned against the colts neck, trying to get her reins. When Blackie caught a glimpse of her reaching for them, he veered hard right. She went flying one way, he went the other, and his off hind hoof caught her in the head. _

_I was frozen for one terrifying second. _

"_Sam!" I yelled, galloping over to where she lay, unconscious. Her head was bleeding. A lot. I knew head wounds bled a lot. I knew it, but it was __**her **__head. And there was so much … blood. I didn't know what to do. _

"_Shit!" I yelled out into the empty playa. I knew that I needed to go and get help, but I didn't know if I was physically capable of just leaving her there. I'd heard not to move folks who were badly injured, so that wasn't an option. _

_It was the hardest thing I've ever done, galloping away, leaving her there all alone. The whole way back to River Bend and the entire trip riding out, leading her dad to her, I kept promising God that if she wasn't dead, I'd watch over her better." _

* * *

I quickly pushed Ace out of the way, and crouched down next to Sam.

_There wasn't as much blood as last time, so maybe she'll be okay. _

I knew that there was no way I was going to be able to leave her here again, so I checked her over for other injuries, but besides maybe a broken arm or broken rib, she looked fine, but very pale.

I quickly braced her head and lifted her smoothly into my arms. It shocked me at how light she was, feeling so small. Almost as if my arms just swallowed her up completely. I walked as fast as I safely could back to my truck, and lay her down on the seat, putting her feet in my lap. I couldn't think about anything other than getting Sam to the hospital.

I sped off towards Darton, where the nearest hospital was.

It was just about the longest drive of my life. I pulled the truck into the ambulance unloading zone, and jumped out of the car, sweeping Sam up with me. I heard someone yelling that I wasn't aloud to leave my car there, as I ran straight into the Emergency Room.

"Excuse me! I need help here! She's unconscious!" I yelled out, looking around for a doctor or someone who would know what they were doing.

I spotted Dr. Reynolds, the towns doctor, and rushed at him.

"Mr. Ely, what can I do for you?" he asked me, assessing Sam dangling limply in my arms.

"I don't know what's wrong with her, sir. I just found her like this in the middle of the playa. I had just talked to her and she didn't say anything about going riding. But she did. She was unconscious when I got there, but there were no broken bones, besides this arm and maybe a rib or two. You have to help her. I promised." I rambled, slightly hysterical.

Away at college, I learned to come out of my shell a little more, and was more talkative, but I _never _ramble. _Ever._ I was panicking, though.

_I fucking broke my promise. This can't even be happening. She has to be alright. _

I didn't notice, but Dr. Reynolds had called for a team, and was waiting to take Sam out of my arms and but her on a gurney.

After so much racing around, I walked slowly towards him, not ready to let go of her. I gently placed her down, and kissed her once on the forehead and once on the lips before backing away and letting the doctors to their jobs.

I just stood there in the middle of the Emergency Room, staring at the doors that they had rushed her through. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. The next thing I know, is a nurse was herding me towards the waiting room. I sat down, in a daze, still thinking about how fragile and pale Sam had looked.

_She has to be alright. _

* * *

**A/N: So again, please let me know what you think! I might need to change how much time passed, but I'll figure it out for the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Please review! :) **_  
_


End file.
